


Octopus

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Erik is a forceful cuddler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Erik locks their legs together, and she wishes she could get up to pee, because the pressure is becoming painful. Madga sighs, trying uselessly to wiggle away. Somewhere, close to the edge of the bed, Charles laughs at her. 

"You are going to sweat right through our sheets. Honestly, I've sweat through my pajamas." 

"How do you manage to escape from the octopus?"

"I always preferred sleeping closer to the edge, even with others in bed. You can make him let go by digging your ankle into his." 

"You should learn how to whisper." Erik grumbles, rubbing his nose across her damp shoulder. 

"Help me up then before I ruin our mattress."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I just wrote my 100th story for the alternate timelines
> 
> :o


End file.
